1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display device comprising a pixel matrix-and peripheral drive circuits formed on the same substrate. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intensive studies have recently been made on a technology for TFTs using polycrystal silicon called xe2x80x9cpolysilicon TFT.xe2x80x9d This makes it possible to produce a drive circuit such as a shift register circuit using this polysilicon TFT and to implement an active matrix liquid crystal panel comprising a pixel portion and peripheral drive circuits for driving the pixel portion both of which are integrated on the same substrate. Therefore, a liquid crystal panel has been reduced in cost, size and weight and used in the display device of information equipment such as personal computers, portable telephones, video cameras and digital cameras and portable equipment.
Inexpensive pocket-sized small portable information processing terminal-devices having higher portability than notebook-type personal computers have recently been implemented and an active matrix liquid crystal panel is used in the display devices of these devices. Although such an information processing terminal device enables data to be input from the display device with a touch pen, a peripheral device such as a scanner or digital camera is required to input image information or character and graphic information on paper. Therefore, the portability of the information processing terminal device is lost. Further, an economical burden for the purchase of such a peripheral device is cast upon a user.
An active matrix display device is also used in the display devices of teleconferencing systems, TV phones, Internet terminals and the like. These systems and terminals are equipped with a camera for picking up images of the other party or a user and their display devices and camera units are manufactured as separate modules.
An object of the present invention is to provide an intelligent display device which can solve the above problems and has an image pick-up function and a display function by providing an image sensor on a substrate having a pixel matrix and peripheral drive circuits formed thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to manufacture at a low cost an intelligent, display device in which an image sensor or/and solar cells is/are made compatible with a pixel matrix and peripheral drive circuits in structure and production process.
To solve the above problems, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an active matrix display device comprising a pixel matrix having pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form and first active elements connected to the pixel electrodes and peripheral drive circuits for driving the first active elements, all of which are provided on the same substrate, wherein
an image sensor comprising a light receiving unit having photoelectric conversion elements and second active elements connected to the photoelectric conversion elements and a drive circuit for driving the second active elements is provided on the substrate; and
each of the photoelectric conversion elements has a first electrode, a photoelectric conversion layer formed on the first electrode, and a second electrode formed on the photoelectric conversion layer, the first and second electrodes being made of the same film as a conductive film formed on the pixel matrix.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an active matrix display device comprising a pixel matrix having pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form and first active elements connected to-the pixel electrodes and peripheral drive circuits for driving the first active elements, all of which are provided on the same substrate, wherein:
an optically electromotive device is provided on the substrate; and
the optically electromotive device has a first electrode, a photoelectric conversion layer formed on the first electrode and a second electrode formed on the photoelectric conversion layer, the first and second electrodes being made of the same film as a conductive film formed on the pixel matrix.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an active matrix display device comprising a pixel matrix having pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form and first active elements connected to the pixel electrodes and peripheral drive circuits for driving the first active elements, all of which are provided on the same substrate, wherein
an image sensor comprising a light receiving unit having photoelectric conversion elements and second active elements connected to the photoelectric conversion elements and a drive circuit for driving the second active elements is provided on the substrate;
the pixel matrix has first active elements formed on the substrate, a first insulating film covering the first active elements, a light shielding film formed on the first insulating film, a second insulating film formed on the light shielding film, and pixel electrodes formed on the second insulating film and electrically connected to the first active elements through contact holes formed in the first and second insulating films; and
the light receiving unit has second active elements formed on the substrate, the first insulating film covering the second active elements, lower electrodes formed on the first insulating film and made of the same film as the light shielding film, a photoelectric conversion layer formed on the lower electrodes and transparent electrodes formed on the photoelectric conversion layer and made of the same film as the pixel electrodes.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing an active matrix display device comprising:
a pixel matrix having pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form and first active elements connected to the pixel electrodes;
peripheral drive circuits for driving the first active elements; and
an image sensor comprising a light receiving unit having photoelectric conversion elements and second active elements connected to the photoelectric conversion elements and a drive circuit for driving the second active elements, all of which are formed on the same substrate,
the process comprising:
a first step of producing the first active elements, the second active elements, the peripheral drive circuits and the drive circuit;
a second step of :forming a first insulating film for covering at least the first active elements and the second active elements;
a third step of forming a conductive film on the first insulating film;
a fourth step of patterning the conductive film to form a light shielding film for shielding light from the first active elements and lower electrodes connected to the second active elements;
a fifth step of forming a photoelectric conversion layer on the lower electrodes;
a sixth step of forming a second insulating film on the light shielding film;
a seventh step of forming a transparent conductive film for covering at least the photoelectric conversion layer and the second insulating film; and
an eighth step of patterning the transparent conductive film to form pixel electrodes connected to the first active elements and transparent electrodes in contact with the photoelectric conversion layer.
The above and other objectives, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.